Program
by Aori Rihito
Summary: 1 – Master looks very sad as she moves the magical arrow. She's looking through my house's options on me. I try to ask her what's wrong, but my voice can't reach her. Before I know it, I'm not in a place I used to be. Now I'm in the place we all scared of; The Dumpster. /PoV of a mere program. Ficlet/Drabble. AU/Canon, OOC/OC, many genres. 1; Miku and me.\ First Vocaloid.


**Program**

**Summary :  
**1 – Master looks very sad as she moves the magical arrow. She's looking through my house's options on me. I try to ask her what's wrong, but my voice can't reach her. Before I know it, I'm not in a place I used to be. Now I'm in the place we all scared of; The Dumpster. /PoV of a mere program. Ficlet/Drabble. AU/Canon, OOC/OC, many genres. 1; Miku and me.\ First Vocaloid.

**Genre, Rate :  
**Hurt/Comfort & Friendship, Teen Fic

**Disclaimer :  
**Vocaloid © Crypton & Yamaha  
All programs © Creator

**A/N :  
**I got this idea while I did my Physic Exam. That's weird, though. I was trying to solve 12,67 x 73,29 and then this idea popped into my head. Scary enough, if I may say. I almost lost my count back then! XD  
This chapter contains Miku x Kaito and a bit Kaito x Meiko, some Romance too. Try to understand this fic~

_**Hajime**_

'_Today I meet him again! He looks as handsome as ever!_'

I smiled at her words. Master –the way I call her– always chat to me. She really trusts me about this. Master loves a man, and she can't bring herself to confess, so she always chats to me. My Master has long, twin-tailed teal hair and same colored eyes. Whenever she chats about this guy (I don't know his name, Master never tell me) her eyes will sparkle and a big smile always take form on her lips.

'_I was able to talk to him! And guess what? He also loves to sing! Just like me! Our favorite song's same too!_'

"_Really? It's good for you, Master! I hope you can be with him soon!_" I speak softly, even though I know she can't hear me no matter how hard I tried. I always feel indebted to her. She's the one who make me here, on this big house of mine and my fellow siblings. The first day I open my eyes, Master was smiling so big as she say, '_From now on, I will pour my feelings for him here._' and then she saved it into my memory and she gave me a name; _In-Love Diary_.

I look up from her words on me, and I can see her beautiful hand bring the magical arrow to the top-right of me. Not really right, though. The magical arrow makes a move on the line picture, and I changed into mini-mode. She can't talk to me like this, but I still can see what she did. Just like today, she takes one of my far family; _Last Night, Good Night_. _Night_ isn't a same species as me, she's a singer.

Master's fingers move to the alphabetical squares and she press them. I try to see what she does, and turns out she's continuing her song with _Night_. I hum the song she makes, trying to say the lyrics she makes with _Night_. It's quite a nice song! "_Master! I love your song!_" I said happily. But well, Master can't hear me.

"_Diary, you do know she can't hear us, right?_" My mother's soft voice echoes in my mind.

"_I know that, mom! But I can't help but say it! Master's song is so good! Try singing it, mom! The one she makes with Night!_"

My mother chuckles a little. "_I understand, Diary. Just.. Don't be too disappointed because she doesn't respond, okay?_"

"_Understand, mom!_"

"MIKU! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Suddenly, I heard Master's mom calling her. Master turns away from our house and reply her mom, "I'll be there in a minute, mom!" She smiled towards us a little, and then she closed our house. If she closed our house, then it means time to sleep until she wakes us!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There's something wrong with Master today. Usually, when she finds me, she will have that smile and sparkle on her face. But today.. She's different. She talks to me very roughly, like she's angry or mad about something. "_Master? Is everything okay?_" I try to ask her even though she can't hear me.

'_HE'S SUCH A JERK! WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT?! HE JUST DID IT IN FRONT OF MY EYES! EVEN AFTER I CONFESS TO HIM!_'

Ah, I remember Master said that she was going to confess to this guy. But I think something went wrong. Maybe that guy rejected her? And I still remember that time Master's mom called her, saying someone was here to see her. I fell asleep, of course. But when Master woke me up, she had tears on her eyes and she didn't talk to me. She only read through her chats with me. I also remember hearing someone calling her name when she read our chats, but it's an unfamiliar voice. Not her mom's voice.

"_Master, don't cry.._" I say sadly when I notice some tears on her eyes. She doesn't seem to notice it. Her fingers keep pressing the alphabetical squares. '_AND I THOUGHT SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?! MEIKO, YOU JERK!_'

Master! Don't say something like that! I guess Master is mad with the guy she likes and this girl named Meiko, her best friend. Master mentioned 'my best friend' a few times, saying that she always supports Master. But I think Meiko-_san_ did something terrible to Master.

After a few moments talking to me madly, her fingers slow down. Her tears are already all over her face. She starts sobbing. At times like this, I wish that I'm the same species as Master.. So I have hands I can use to wipe Master's tears and voices that can reach her. I can only watch her crying in silence, I can do nothing.

Just then, Master starts talking again. This time, she speaks much slower. '_I can bear with this no more.. I've decided to forget about him, and also Meiko.. That's why I have no need to write all of these stupid feelings anymore.._'

Huh..? Master says.. She won't talk to me anymore?

'_I will get rid of this feeling. Dear Diary, thanks for your accompany all this time I have this feeling for Kaito. I have to move on now, so I will never ever remember this feeling anymore. Dear Diary, thank you for hearing my chats. -END-_'

Kaito? Is that the name of the guy Master likes? Wait, what does it means by move on? What does it means by END? "_Master! Master, what's wrong?! Master! Don't end your life only because of this guy named Kaito!_" I shout to him. Mother looks very worried too. But she doesn't say anything.

Master looks very sad as she moves the magical arrow. She's looking through my house's options on me. I try to ask her what's wrong, but my voice can't reach her. Before I know it, I'm not in a place I used to be. Now I'm in the place we all scared of; The Dumpster.

"_Mother..? Master..?_" I try to speak, despite the fear I have in my guts.

I.. I'm in The Dumpster.. A place every of us scared of.. I looked around me, and I can see my far families who were moved here too. "_Is that.. My older brother, The Way I Live Old Projects..?_" I mutter when I see someone familiar. I gather my confidence as I shout, "_WAY! WAY, IS THAT YOU?! IT'S ME, DIARY!_"

Way looks up and stares at me. "_Diary, you got dump here too, I see? And I always thought Master loves you so much._"

"_..Master looked very sad before she put me here.. Huh..? Way, where's the other?_" I ask. I remember Master has put my other sisters and brothers here too, far before she talks a lot to me. I look around, but all I can see is my far families in gloomy expressions. There are also some guys I don't know, like that singer named _Owata Fail_.

"_Master's sad, huh? Well, she's different from us; she feels different emotions at once. Diary, don't you get it? Mom didn't tell you, did she? The Dumpster can hold no more of us when the numbers reach 100. If that happens, Master will open this Dumpster and choose; which of us will get back to our home, and which of us will be terminated. Sometimes, some of us will not get either of it. We will stay here until Master decides what to do with us, according to her mood._" Way explain to me.

Terminated? No way, Master won't do such a thing! I look at the number on our side. It's.. 99! No good, one more, and some of us will be terminated! Just then, a new one got here too, into The Dumpster. No, it's 100 already! I try to look closer, and then I got surprised. "_Night?! Night, you got here too?!_" I ask her. It's _Last Night, Good Night_!

"_Diary! Oh goodness, I'm scared! We're in The Dumpster! Mother already explained to me that if it reach 100, we will-_"

_**TOO FULL, CAN'T CONTAIN MORE!**_

"_Huh?_" Both of us look up. What is that voice?

"_IT'S TIME! THE DUMPSTER'S FULL! LET'S PRAY TO BE BACK!_" I hear one of the guys scream.

"_Oh no.. Night, The Dumpster's full!_" I say in panic. We look up again and see.. Master!

Master starts opening The Dumpster's options on us. But then she closes it and looks towards us. "_Master.. Please! Return us!_" I speak out loud.

But Master can't hear me. Instead, she looks at me with this pain on her eyes. And then she moves the magical arrow to another option on The Dumpster. "_Way, what is that option?_" I ask Way. Way shook his head, not knowing.

_**MASTER IS GOING TO EXTERMINATE ALL. REPEAT, MASTER IS GOING TO EXTERMINATE ALL.**_

W-WHAT?! Master's going to exterminate all of us?! No, Master will never do such thing! I look around, and I got shocked. No one try to protest. They are sitting and crying. Master.. Why..? Is this love for that Kaito is hurting you so much? So hurt, you want to kill us all?

I look up in defeat as the magical arrow makes a move to 'YES' square. I want to cry. But I can't. A mere program like me has no tears. She presses the square, and I watch in silence as every one of us disappears. I give a small smile to Master as I feel my code fading away. "_Goodbye, Master.._"

_I will never forget you, My Beloved Master.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, that's suck. Diary dead! Yay! #slap

I use a program's point of view, so screw the names. Here's some 'dictionary':

Main Character : Microsoft Office Word titled _In-Love Diary_  
Magical Arrow : Cursor  
Line Picture : Minimize Button  
House : Laptop/PC  
Singer : UTAU  
Alphabetical Squares : Keyboard  
Master : Hatsune Miku (as a human)  
Mother : Microsoft Office Word  
House's Options : You know, those options that appear when you right-click on something  
The Dumpster : Recycle Bin

So, this wrap first chapter! _Diary_ died because Miku delete the work from Recycle Bin. About that 'if 100, it's full' is just my stupid imagination. Recycle Bin can bear more than 100 stuffs, just like mine. My RB contains around 300. Why? I'm too lazy to delete it and I got this feeling saying I'll need to restore them near future.

Btw, this is not the end! I do put complete mark on this fic, because I don't know how many chapters it will be. Vocaloid is a program, so I might get other ideas for it. Just like now, I got other idea, ehehe..

Review?


End file.
